


Of Course We Love Bill

by marnies



Series: The Sleepovers [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, Nightmares, Oh you know, Sleepover conversations, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marnies/pseuds/marnies
Summary: "Can I tell you guys something?"





	Of Course We Love Bill

**Author's Note:**

> fellas, i have like a billion things i could and should be writing right now instead of this

The first days after, none of them could sleep.

They’d soon found this out when Big Bill received five phone calls throughout the first night, and one on the second (Stan had always been a stubborn little shit). Bill had invited them all to sleep over on the third, quietly admitting at lunchtime that he had trouble as well. It seemed like the best idea available, since they couldn’t make the nightmares stop, just to be sure they were all near each other, so they could wake up before something bad happened and have someone there to ground them. They tried to meet at Bill’s as many nights as possible.

Parents were an issue. Eddie’s mother barely let him out of the house anymore since his trip to the hospital. There were nights when he would sneak out and there were nights when he would just lay in bed crying because he couldn’t close his eyes. His mother noticed his red eyes too. Eddie knew he wasn’t the only one held back, (“Sorry guys, I’m meant to help my dad on the farm tonight,” “He didn’t take too kindly to getting hit with a pole. The windows are all locked. Sorry, Bill.” And of course, “‘You’d better git your trash-talking ass up the stairs to write an apology letter, Mr. Tozier!’ I’m a prisoner tonight.”) but Eddie certainly had the worst of it. Tonight, Richie had had to climb up to his window and help him outside, and he was to be back early enough that morning for his mother not to notice him gone.

They all knew that sleepovers every single night would become suspicious after a while. They settled for weekends, Saturday and Sunday nights, alternating between Bill’s and Richie’s. That was when the dreams were worst, they’d agreed, when they had nowhere to go the next day and no one to miss them.

This arrangement, however, only brought light to completely new reasons for insomnia.

Mike was the first to fall asleep. It was a rule; every time they did this, he went first. It made sense, Eddie thought. Mike was the hardest worker out of them all, and accustomed to early mornings, so none of them bashed him for it. After him, it was just a race to fall asleep before Richie, who snored like a revving monster truck. Sometimes he talked nonsense. Once he was out, no one had a chance of sleeping.

Unfortunately, Ben, Beverly, and Eddie always managed to be the last, kept up by the noise. It was almost hypnotizing, Eddie thought, the way the ticking of the old clock in the hallway fell in rhythm with each congested inhale,

_“Hrrrunk,”_

_Tick._

And exhale,

_“Guh…”_

_Tock._

Too bad it couldn’t put Eddie to sleep. He shifted to his side quietly and heard Ben follow suit. Eddie heard a whispered “shit,” as Ben’s elbow collided with Mike’s nose. Mike didn’t stir.

Eddie awkwardly turned to face Beverly, whose eyes he could feel on the back of his neck. Surely enough, she was staring at them both, propped up on her elbow with her fleece blanket bunched up around her waist. Her hair looked even wilder than usual, fluttering in a frame around her face as if she’d been tossing and turning furiously against the pillow. She probably had been, though the boys couldn’t hear it. As a rule, Beverly kept on her own square of carpet, away from the nest of blankets the rest of them mashed together. Even Richie and Stan, who had passed out on the couch, were practically on top of each other. Not Bev though.

She opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. She smiled softly, eyes going to Mike.

“I don’t think you’re going to wake him up, Ben,” Beverly whispered.

Eddie turned back and saw that Ben had not only elbowed his nose, but full-on whacked him with his whole body. Accidentally, Eddie was sure, but what was more astounding was that Mike didn’t even stir. Jealousy settled between the three watching him sleep peacefully. Maybe they should put Mike and Richie in a separate room.

“Can I tell you guys something?” Bev’s voice dropped even lower, so Eddie barely even heard her. He shifted once again to face Beverly. His shoulders were starting to hurt from propping himself up.

“Of course, Bev,” Ben said.

“That’s why we’re here,” Eddie said.

“Hear it hurgling…” Richie mumbled from the couch in between snores.

Beverly smiled a little, but this time it looked troubled. There was something on her mind, and Eddie got the sense that this didn’t have to do with monsters, or nightmares, or a lack of sleep.

“You guys both love Bill, right?” She inquired.

Of course, they loved Bill.

“Of course we love Bill,” Ben said.

“But you don’t…” She tipped her head to the ceiling as if struggling for words. “You don’t love him like I’m supposed to, do you?”

It took Eddie a moment to dissect that. Like she was supposed to? Was she asking if they wanted to kiss Bill? To hold hands with him? Did they want Bill to pick them flowers or put his hands around their waists?

“How do you mean, Bev?” Eddie asked. She hadn’t taken her eyes off the ceiling. Eddie shifted a little closer to her, in hopes that it was comforting, finally lying on his belly with his head rested in folded arms.

“I just mean…” She shook her head, looking at the floor now.

Ben made an awkward noise of encouragement. It was followed by a surprisingly comforting mumble from the couch, urging her to press on.

“I just mean sometimes I feel like I only like him–only like-like him because I’m supposed to. Because he’s handsome, and strong, and supportive… But I don’t feel any different about him than I do any of you guys.”

“You… want to hold hands with the rest of us too?” There was a twinge of hopefulness in Ben’s voice.

“No! Er, sorry, Ben. I just mean Bill’s, like, my best friend, but so are all you guys. I actually think, um…” She trailed off.

“What?”

“I think I might have a crush on someone else.”

Stan suddenly thrashed in his sleep, almost knocking a lamp off the table with his feet. Richie mumbled a particularly noisy complaint at the shift. Ben’s mouth hung open. It was a few tense seconds before the room settled.

“Who?” Eddie wondered on Ben’s behalf, who couldn’t seem to form the question.

Beverly bit her lip as if bracing for another ruckus.

“It’s on a girl.”

This time, the room remained still. Stan didn’t move and Ben’s mouth remained closed. Eddie’s heart raced against his will.

“Okay,” Eddie said.

Bev let out a breath as if she’d been holding it all night. Suddenly Eddie felt as if something was expected from him. He let a few seconds pass before he said it.

“I think I have a crush on a boy, too.”

This time, Beverly laughed. Ben did too. It was kind of funny, wasn’t it? Eddie felt himself giggling.

“Shh!” Someone whispered. It came from the mound of blankets next to Mike. Big Bill. They all shut up.

“You’re awake,” Ben said. “How much did you–you know–”

“I huh-eard the whole thuh-thing, assholes.” Bill’s eyes were open now, and he was smiling. “Bever-Bever-Buh-Bev… it’s fine. I kind of fuh-figured.”

“Oh.” She smiled gratefully, if not a little shyly at him. She turned to Eddie with a knowing look. “So I guess we’re both out now, huh?”

“Guess so.” Eddie grinned back. Someone else shushed them.

“Can you guys be quiet for thirty seconds?” Stan wondered with his face still hidden behind Richie’s leg.

“Jesus Christ, were you listening too?” Beverly accused. She raised her voice, no longer concerned with waking everyone up. If her shy demeanor hadn’t dissolved before, it did now. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh, and after him, the rest of them laughed a little too. Mike and Richie remained oblivious. They settled, falling back down to the pillows. Now that things were cleared up, Eddie felt his eyes grow a little heavier. Bill sighed suddenly.

“We-we’re definitely puh-p-putting those two in th-their own room nex-next time,” he whispered. Eddie closed his eyes.

Saturday night went on without a single nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave kudos or a comment--key-mashing is 100% welcome! i am thirsty for attention! hey, check out [my tumblr](https://stanwey-uwis.tumblr.com)


End file.
